jerseyliciousfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IzzyRose
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jerseylicious Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Veronica page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Xean (help forum | blog) Admin You can request to be an admin below. Go here and leave a message. Make sure there is a heading, They should get to you soon. If they decline your request then you can ask again later :) New Captain (talk • • ) 05:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests Now that you have left a request, you now just have to wait and see if they will accept it. You should get it but if they decline it, all they will say is just contribute more. New Captain (talk • • ) 06:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hope you get admin :) So close to you so you should hear quite soon. I may help you sometimes but not much. I'm ussually on X-Men Movies Wiki and Evanescence Wiki so hope you take a look. :)New Captain (talk • • ) 10:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Glam Fairy I work on X-Men Movies Wiki and the Wolverine movie is a spin-off. I would still add it to the wiki. Glam Fairy is a spin-off and should be on a wiki. It just has to be in different catergories and it will gain more pages to be able to get a spotlight. To get a spotlight you need 200 pages. Adding catergories like "Glam Fairy episodes" and "Glam Fairy characters" will not change much. It would still be called Jerseylicious Wiki and everything and that will be the main thing but adding Glam Fairy to it as a spin-off is great. What do you think? New Captain (talk • • ) 12:41, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Adopting wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navegation The wiki navegation has scrowed up. when I added to X-Men Movies, the exact thing happened. I can't fix it with out being admin New Captain (talk • • ) 10:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Template:Main Portal I changed the main portal taking out Briella and putting in Doria. I also changed the photos. If you want it to be changed e.g: photos, order, the just ask me New Captain (talk • • ) 01:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Make sure to check the Candidates for deletion and delete pages. Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! New Captain (talk • • ) 23:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) here might help with some info :) New Captain (talk • • ) 04:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) here would be good for trivia New Captain (talk • • ) 04:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Ads On Wiki Ads Wiki, you can make a page for your wiki discribing it and hopefully get more editors. You make one for Jerseylicious, Glam Fairy and Justice Crew New Captain (talk • • ) 23:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Request here for deign work for your wiki. They can make a workmark for you which is what they did for X-Men movies Wiki. This wiki is a bit lonely, infact all of YOUR wikis are a bit lonely. You havn't made an edit in days on any. Anyway, I made a page called Len, can you ad to it New Captain (talk • • ) 05:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Activity Are you still wanting to be admin here because it's your wiki, you adopted it and now you've ditched it. Same with the ones you made. I've still been helping out a bit but that's what you should do. Hopefully someone else adopts this wiki and make it better. - New Captain (talk • • ) 06:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC)